1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an active control method of pedal effort for an accelerator, and more particularly, to an active control method of pedal effort for an accelerator capable of varying actively the pedal effort for an accelerator to increase when the shifting stage is on a neutral N stage or a parking P stage while a vehicle provided with an accelerator, a pedal effort of which is controllable, stops temporally during a driving.
2. Description of Related Art
An accelerator of an organ type for a vehicle is shown in FIG. 1 as an example of an accelerator for a vehicle wherein an accelerator according to a related art includes a pedal arm housing 1 that is fixed to a vehicle body panel under a driver's seat, a pedal arm 2 one end of which is connected rotatably to the pedal arm housing 1, a pedal bracket 3 that is fixed to a floor panel under a driver's seat, and a pedal pad 4 one end of which is hinged rotatably to the pedal bracket 3 and the other part of which is ball-jointed to the pedal arm 2.
Here, a spring plate 5 is connected to one end of the pedal arm 2 disposed within the pedal arm housing 1 wherein one end of a spring 6 is supported at the spring plate 5 and the other end thereof is supported at the pedal arm housing 1.
Accordingly, in the accelerator according to a related art as describe above, the pedal effort is transmitted to the pedal pad 4 such that the spring 6 is compressed when the pedal arm 2 rotates through a hinge shaft 7 with respect to the pedal arm housing 1.
However, according to the accelerator of a related art, since the spring 6 an elastic coefficient of which is set in advance to meet safety regulations prescribed by each nation has to be used therein, it is impossible to control the pedal effort without replacing the spring 6 with a new one, and thus there is no method of controlling actively the pedal effort for an accelerator when the shifting stage is on a neutral N stage or a parking P stage while a vehicle stops temporally during a driving.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.